injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdall (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)/Dialogues
This page contains the dialogue for the Marvel: Legends of Infinity character, Heimdall. Heimdall is voiced by James C. Mathis III and JB Blanc. Main Game Characters Captain America Iron Man Thor *'Thor': Why have you abandoned your post, watchman? *'Heimdall': Asgard is in peril, Thunder God! *'Thor': It is already threatened the moment you left your place. *'Thor': Has the All-Father ordered my return? *'Heimdall': Asgard is in need of its greatest warrior. *'Thor': Verily, thine request shall be fulfilled. *'Thor': It is time to prove your mettle, warrior! *'Heimdall': Hofund is more than a match for your weapon, foe. *'Thor': Your confidence is worth praising, but doth you know the answer to that? *'Heimdall': My sister worries direly for you. *'Thor': Lady Sif understands the task I am undertaking, Heimdall. *'Heimdall': That is not an excuse to abandon Asgard! *'Heimdall': Only together can we save Asgard, Thor. *'Thor': Asgard has already fallen! *'Heimdall': Something tells me your spirit has faltered, battle-brother. *'Heimdall': So, how is your time with these... "Avengers"? *'Thor': They are the most valiant allies I have ever known, Heimdall. *'Heimdall': Let's see if Midgard has softened you for Hofund. Wolverine Invisible Woman *'Invisible Woman': Well, if it isn't Asgard's Watcher. *'Heimdall': I am not the Watcher creature, Susan Storm. *'Invisible Woman': That's not what I'm saying. *'Invisible Woman': I heard you can see through everything. *'Heimdall': Everything is visible to me, human. Not even you. *'Invisible Woman': That's quite weird if you put it that way... *'Invisible Woman': It's not everyday that you're here, big guy. *'Heimdall': For the survival of Asgard, I must do more than simply stand guard! *'Invisible Woman': Everybody has their own roles. You should keep to yours. *'Heimdall': I can still see you, hider. *'Invisible Woman': I'll have to resort to my old bubbles, then! *'Heimdall': Let Hofund tell of its own might, mortal. *'Heimdall': An ally of Asgard, or a nuisance for Asgard? *'Invisible Woman': I thought we were friends? *'Heimdall': Friends and foes are hard to differentiate these days, I'm afraid. *'Heimdall': The Gates of Asgard are closed for you. *'Invisible Woman': Please, my family needs to be saved! *'Heimdall': I can clearly see such impossibility. Ms. Marvel Human Torch Star-Lord Hulk Storm Spider-Man Valkyrie *'Valkyrie': What are you doing here, Heimdall? *'Heimdall': The Valkyrior can't handle the Sphinx alone. *'Valkyrie': So can't the Legions of Asgard. *'Valkyrie': I have no hand in this confrontation. *'Heimdall': Odin plans to weed out the weakest of us, Brunnhilde. *'Valkyrie': What on Asgard has happened to him? *'Valkyrie': I've always wanted to pit Dragonfang against Hofund. *'Heimdall': Think that can fare against Asgardian steel? *'Valkyrie': Hold on, wha--oh, right. *'Heimdall': Asgard needs her children to defend her. *'Valkyrie': Not if we can solve the problem from its root. *'Heimdall': I'm afraid Odin dislikes having holes in his armies. *'Heimdall': Ragnarok is nigh, sister-in-arms. *'Valkyrie': This is not our Ragnarok we're dealing with. *'Heimdall': Prepare yourself for combat! *'Heimdall': You are both an Avenger, and a Defender? *'Valkyrie': Rogers took me in, and Strange got me in. Why ask? *'Heimdall': I wish to know how to join Midgard's so-called... superheroes. Vision Black Widow Black Panther Ghost Rider Gamora Silver Surfer Cardiac Red Skull Ultimo Loki *'Loki': Am I still not trustworthy? *'Heimdall': You are the God of Lies 'til the end of time, Loki! *'Loki': But I'm still your kin, right? *'Loki': Care to shed a tear for me? *'Heimdall': Falling leaves won't save you this time, trickster. *'Loki': Heh, I was expecting you to say that. *'Loki': May I ask for your assistance, o' great Heimdall? *'Heimdall': Not if the Hofund has anything to say about that. *'Loki': Oh by Odin's beard, I'm serious! *'Heimdall': You are not welcome in Asgard. *'Loki': This from the All-Father, or that ever-boasting brother of mine? *'Heimdall': Everyone, Loki. Everyone. *'Heimdall': Hofund will strike you down. *'Loki': Not if it can't touch me! *'Heimdall': Then its primal powers will. *'Heimdall': Your stupid game ends here! *'Loki': Care to join the fun? *'Heimdall': I only care in putting you down, villain! Lady Deathstrike Super-Skrull *'Super-Skrull': This is none of your business, godling. *'Heimdall': No outsiders are beyond Asgard's laws, trespasser! *'Super-Skrull': For my race, I will do anything to save them! *'Super-Skrull': No warriors can match the power of Kl'rt! *'Heimdall': Truly, you have never faced the finest warrior Asgard has to offer. *'Super-Skrull': Your Thunder God? (Spits) Truly, you don't know what I did to him. *'Super-Skrull': What makes you think you stand a chance against me? *'Heimdall': Hofound is more than a match for your weapon, foe. *'Super-Skrull': Allow me to correct you! *'Heimdall': What brings you to Asgard, outsider? *'Super-Skrull': You seem to have forgotten where you are. *'Heimdall': Wherever I am, Asgard is. *'Heimdall': Hofund will strike you down. *'Super-Skrull': Your powers pale in comparison to mine, insect! *'Heimdall': Stolen powers mean nothing to Heimdall. *'Heimdall': Even in betrayal, you would still serve your people? *'Super-Skrull': You're having doubts to your loyalty, yes? *'Heimdall': Those were my last words of peace, off-worldler. Nebula MODOK Doctor Doom Zzzax Magneto Venom Hela Gorgon Taskmaster Mystique Mephisto High Evolutionary Leader Sphinx Secret Characters Green Goblin Cyclops Ronan Falcon Ultron DLC Characters Winter Soldier Korath *'Korath': An Asgardian? Tch, this should be easy. *'Heimdall': Not if the Hofund has anything to say about that. *'Korath': No matter. The Pursuer will end you the same. *'Korath': You will not interfere with our plans! *'Heimdall': The Nine Realms are under Asgard's protection, stranger. *'Korath': Soon, all realms shall belong to the Kree! *'Korath': My beta batons are no match for your weapon! *'Heimdall': Think that can fare against Asgardian steel? *'Korath': The Pursuer decrees otherwise! *'Heimdall': You are not welcome in Asgard. *'Korath': The Pursuer never stops, fool! *'Heimdall': Then let Hofund stop your very life, imbecile. *'Heimdall': You face the Scion of Asgard in this very moment. *'Korath': In this very moment, my weapons are ready to incinerate you, Asgardian. *'Heimdall': I can clearly see such impossibility. *'Heimdall': Turn away while you can, off-worlder. *'Korath': Or what? Slay me with your puny sword? *'Heimdall': You will find that this "puny sword" is more than capable of tearing you in half. Jessica Jones Titannus Surtur Doctor Strange Uatu Sentinel Elektra Blade Killmonger Spider-Woman Rogue Stardust Black Bolt Costume-Exclusive Characters Category:Dialogue